Snowflakes
by overdose88
Summary: /XIUHUN ONESHOT/ Hari ini adalah hari terakhir musim dingin. Hari terakhir salju, Hari terakhir dari udara musim dingin. Dan, itu juga merupakan hari terakhir bagi mereka. "Kau bodoh, kau tahu itu?"


**Title :** Snowflakes

**Genre :** Angst (?), supernatural (maybe)

**Pairing :** Xiumin/Sehun

**Warning :** oneshot, character death

**Author : usap**

**SUMMARY : **

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir musim dingin.

Hari terakhir salju,

Hari terakhir dari udara musim dingin.

Dan, itu juga merupakan hari terakhir bagi mereka.

_"Kau bodoh, kau tahu itu?"_

* * *

Mata kucing birunya menyaksikan kepingan salju halus yang putih, mengapung di atas tangannya , menggelitik kulitnya yang pucat dan mulai perlahan-lahan menghilang ke udara tipis . Sebuah tato hitam yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan kepingan salju yang berada di punggung tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan memudar warnanya. Untaian putih rambutnya yang berubah menjadi coklat dan juga mata cerah birunya menjadi cokelat tua. Mereka semua berubah dan Xiumin bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemah . Bibir yang pecah-pecah pucatnya perlahan membentuk senyum sedih . Hari ini adalah hari terakhir musim dingin . Hari terakhir salju , hari terakhir dari udara dingin musim dingin . Waktu berlalu begitu cepat untuk Xiumin . Dia tidak bisa percaya itu sudah waktunya. _No regrets_ laki-laki pucat itu membatin .

" Xiumin ! "

_Suara itu ..._ Xiumin membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sang pemilik suara . Seorang anak berambut pirang bertubuh jangkung yang telah memanggilnya tadi, berlari tergesa-gesa menuju lelaki yang satunya . _Sehun ..._ Sehun berjalan mendekatinya , segera membungkus tubuh kecil Xiumin dengan lengan panjangnya . Memeluknya erat-erat seolah-olah hidupnya tergantung pada dirinya . Xiumin dengan ragu-ragu memeluk kekasihnya kembali , segera merasa rileks saat ia mengubur wajahnya sendiri di dada Sehun . Menghirup aroma addicting milik Sehun , mendadak sebuah kehangatan mengalir melalui tubuh Xiumin itu . _Sehun ..._ Sehun menarik dirinya sedikit setelah beberapa saat kemudian namun tangannya sekarang pada pinggang cintanya. Tatapan Sehun turun ke mata cokelat Xiumin yang asalnya berwarna biru itu . Mata yang sama yang berhasil membuat Sehun jatuh hingga ia tak bisa bangun lagi. Mata yang sama yang berhasil mendapatkan kedua dari mereka ke dalam keadaan mereka saat ini . Xiumin bisa melihat kecemasan dan kesedihan mengisi bola mata Sehun , yang membuat Xiumin merasa seperti dia adalah orang terburuk di bumi ini. Sulit sekali untuk Xiumin meninggalkan Sehun .

" Xiumin ... " Sehun berbicara pelan dengan hati-hati dan lemah lembut . Anak itu membawa tangannya ke rambut Xiumin, rambut cokelat lembut . " Rambutmu ... mata mu ... Mereka berubah ... " kata Sehun . Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk karena ketidakmampuan untuk berbicara . Ya , Xiumin bisu .

Xiumin masih ingat ketika keduanya bertemu - di bawah pohon Natal besar pada malam yang dingin di tengah kota . Dia masih ingat sebagaimana canggungnya itu ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menawarkan cokelat panas kepadanya . Dia masih bisa mengingat betapa hangatnya ia rasakan ketika Sehun tersenyum cerah padanya meskipun hawa dingin pada malam itu . Dia masih bisa mengingat semua yang telah terjadi dalam satu tahun ini – setelah beberapa menit Sehun berbicara dengan Xiumin, Xiumin memutuskan untuk mengambil notepad birunya, menulis serangkai kata-kata, ia meminta maaf kepada Sehun dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia bisu . Sehun agak terkejut pada awalnya, tetapi anak itu hanya memberinya senyum dan terus berbicara , dan, Xiumin tidak keberatan . Dia benar-benar suka mendengar orang lain bicara . Malam semakin gelap , keduanya harus meninggalkan satu sama lain, tidak sebelum bertukar nomor handphone tentunya. Selama dua hari ke depan , Xiumin dan Sehun sebagian besar menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan satu sama lain hanya untuk mengenal lebih baik satu sama lain . Dan itu dua hari , berhasil membuat Xiumin menanggung perasaan asing , _cinta_ . Bagaimana Xiumin bisa jatuh untuk anak laki-laki pirang itu hanya dalam waktu hanya dua hari . Ini konyol, ia tahu itu. Kadang-kadang , Xiumin tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri juga . Tapi perasaan ini adalah salah bagi Xiumin . Dia tidak pernah bisa bersama dengan Sehun karena , tidak hanya Xiumin tapi untuk Sehun, ini sesuatu yang buruk . Masalahnya , Xiumin bukanlah manusia normal . Xiumin itu diberi hadiah oleh para dewa kekuatan es . Tapi untuk Xiumin , _hadiah_ ini lebih seperti sebuah _kutukan_ . Bukan karena kekuatannya , tapi karena keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cuaca apapun kecuali musim dingin . Dia tidak bisa bertahan hidup di luar musim dingin karena tidak ada salju . Jika tidak ada salju , kekuatan Xiumin akan perlahan menjadi lemah karena tersedot oleh tubuhnya untuk menyesuaikan diri denagn tidak adanya salju. Dan jika kekuatannya habis , Xiumin akhirnya akan mati . Kutukan mengerikan ini dilambangkan oleh tato kepingan salju yang berada di punggung tangannya . Tapi , Xiumin tidak akan pernah berpikir kalau Sehun , akan mengaku kepadanya kalau dia juga memedam rasa terhadap Xiumin di hari setelah Xiumin menyadari perasaannya -perasaan cintanya terhadap Sehun. " Hyung , aku tahu kita baru saja bertemu tiga hari lalu tapi- Aku suka sama hy-hyung. Hyung, maukah kau jadi kekasihku? " Dia masih bisa mengingat bagaiman Sehun tersipu malu saat ia menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya . Xiumin terdiam . Sebagian dari dirinya ingin mengatakan _ya_ dan hanya menarik Sehun kedalam pelukanannya sambil menyiraminya dengan ciuman di wajahnya . Tapi bagian dari dirinya juga ingin mundur , lari meninggalkan Sehun sehingga mereka berdua bisa terhindari dari luka . Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, ketika sepasang bibir tipis menempel pada bibir Xiumin sendiri. Pikiran Xiumin mendadak kosong dan dia bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melingkari lengannya di leher Sehun dan menciumnya kembali dengan lembut nya. Dua pasang bibir bergerak satu sama lain dan ciuman mereka perlahan berubah menjadi lebih bergairah setelah itu . Ketika dua akhirnya terpisah , bibir Sehun membentuk senyum lembut, dahinya menyentuh dahi Xiumin . Dan saat itu , Xiumin memutuskan untuk mengambil risiko dan tersenyum kembali ke kekasihnya . ia tidak bisa mengatakan Sehun tentang kekuatannya dan segala macam yang berhubungan dengan kekuatannya . Tidak, Sehun tidak pernah bisa tahu tentang hal ini . Tidak sampai waktu yang tepat . Musim dingin perlahan-lahan lewat dan musim semi datang untuk menyambut mereka dengan lebih banyak kehangatan . Cinta mereka juga semakin kuat dan kuat seiring hari telah berlalu . Xiumin tidak merasa lebih lemah meskipun tidak bersalju . Dan Xiumin berpikir , bahwa semua informasi Suho mengatakan kepadanya itu hanya mitos .

Dia begitu salah. Sangat salah.

Ketika musim panas datang , Sehun sudah lulus dari SMA dan masuk jurusan Teknik di perguruan tinggi . Sehun juga pindah ke apertemen Xiumin beberapa minggu kemudian . Ketika musim gugur tiba , kedua laki-laki itu ber mesra ria dan tak jarang mereka berpelukan di bawah selimut putih Xiumin itu . Dan pada saat itu , Xiumin sudah bukan seorang virgin lagi. Semua karena Sehun, orang yang ia paling cintai . Tapi Xiumin tidak bisa menahan rasa takutnya, ia mengubur dirinya lebih lanjut ke tubuh hangat Sehun dan memaksa matanya menutup . Musim dingin akhirnya datang dan pada hari pertama , Xiumin tidak merasakan tubuhnya semakin kuat . Bahkan , ia merasa jauh lebih lemah . Yang, tidak normal baginya . Sore itu , Xiumin memutuskan untuk bertanya Suho tentang hal ini .

" Xiumin .. Kamu seharusnya pergi saat kau masih punya kesempatan . Ini buruk - kenapa harus memaksakan diri ? Kamu tahu sendiri, tubuh hyung tidak dapat bertahan hidup di luar musim dingin dan hyung malah maksa cuman biar bisa bersama dengan pria yang bernama Sehun itu, tepat ? Hyung , dengar , tubuh hyung sekarang kebal terhadap salju . Salju ini tidak bisa menyembuhkan kamu lagi dan - dan , kekuatan hyungakan perlahan tersedot dan hyung tahu kan, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah itu . Minseok .. k -kau akan mati . "

Xiumin sendiri tidak bisa percaya betapa bodohnya dirinya . Tentu saja , Xiumin sudah tahu dari awal risiko kalau ia tetap bersama Sehun . Namun , ia bersih keras untuk mengabaikannya dan bahkan menyebutnya kebohongan . Betapa bodohnya dia pernah bisa berpikir bahwa seorang _outcast_ seperti dia yang bisa berbaur dengan manusia sesempurna Sehun . Dia sekarat . _Aku sekarat_ . Tapi.. Sehun akhirnya akan melupakan dia ketika dia pergi , kan? Dia berharap begitu . Tidak peduli bagaimana Xiumin tersakiti sekarang , selama Sehun bahagia , Xiumin juga bahagia .

Ini semua karena Sehun .

Selama sisa musim dingin , Xiumin mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk selalu berada di sisi Sehun . Bukan berarti Sehun merasa keberatan, tentu saja. Namun perilaku kekasihnya itu membuat dia khawatir . Waktu terus berjalan , Xiumin semakin lemah dan lemah. Dia bahkan membutuhkan bantuan Sehun hanya untuk berdiri . Sehun selalu bertanya , " Hyung , kau baik-baik saja ? " Dan ia bahkan bertanya , " Hyung , katakan padaku apa yang salah .. " dan itu membuat hati Xiumin ambruk sedikit demi sedikit. _Maafkan aku Sehun_ . _Aku akan memberitahu Anda akhirnya_ .

" Hyung , " suara Sehun yang berhasil menarik Xiumin keluar dari lamunannya . " Hyung , kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku tentang .. ini? " Sehun bertanya - hampir seperti memohon . Xiumin bahkan tidak bisa melihat langsung ke mata Sehun, akibat rasa bersalah yang perlahan meluap di dadanya. Sehun mendesah pelan dan menempelkandahi mereka, satu tangan ada di samping wajah Xiumin , menjaganya agar tidak bergerak , meskipun matanya pergi ke bawah , bukan ke Sehun . " Minseok , " Xiumin seketika terasa kaku ketika mendengar nama aslinya . Hanya Sehun , hanya Sehun yang tahu nama aslinya . Dia benar-benar berharap bahwa Sehun akan ingat dia bahkan ketika dia pergi tapi dia tahu , itu adalah yang terbaik baginya untuk melupakan semua tentang pemuda bernama Kim Minseok . Jujur, Xiumin agak sedih . " Lihat aku . " tambahnya sambil menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan intens . Xiumin ragu-ragu tetapi ia perlahan-lahan memutar pandangannya ke kekasihnya , ia , sekali lagi , merasa lemas, ingin sekali ia jatuh saja ke pelukan kekasihnya. Dia ditarik ke dalam lautan cinta dan gairah juga kasih sayang hanya dengan menatap sepasang mata yang indah milik Sehun . Sehun merasakan hal yang sama . Keduanya tidak ingat bagaimana, tapi mereka berdua sudah melilitkan tubuh masing-masing dan bibir mereka berdansa diatas satu sama lain dengan sempurna, dengan emosi yang meluap yang mereka tahan beberapa saat yang lalu . Ciuman lembut dan halus namun gairah terlihat jelas dalam setiap gerakan dari bibir mereka . Mereka menarik diri, bernafas berat dan awan putih yang kecil terlihat di udara dingin di sekitar mereka .

Ujung jari Sehun itu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucat milik Xiumin . " Minseok .. jangan menangis .. " kata Sehun dengan senyum lembut . _Hah?_ Xiumin membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh pipinya dan ya , dia menangis . Dia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika air mata telah jatuh di pipinya . Dia segera menggosok pipinya dengan kedua tangannya dan ia menggeleng kepada Sehun , mengatakan bahwa _aku baik-baik saja_ meskipun , ia tahu itu sendiri itu bohong . Sehun sekali lagi memeluk anak yang lebih tua itu, meskipun tidak sekencang sebelumnya. " Hyung ... a- pa.. kau beneran akan m-mati? " Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk . Dia bisa merasakan hati Sehun perlahan hancur dalam setiap detik berlalu . Hal itu membuat sakit hatinya juga. " Apa benar-benar gtidak ada cara? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk .. menghentikan ini? " Xiumin menggeleng. _Maafkan aku_ . Sehun mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan akhirnya melepas dirinya dari pelukan Xiumin . Dia tahu waktu mereka tidak lama . Setelah dia menghela napas , ia tersenyum pada Xiumin . Dia tersenyum seolah-olah hari ini adalah seperti hari normal lainnya . " Kau begitu bodoh kau tahu itu? " Xiumin tidak bisa tidak setuju . Dia bodoh . Dia mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk menghabiskan satu tahun dengan Sehun . Dia bodoh . Sebuah senyum juga muncul di bibir Xiumin . _Aku tahu , Sehun ._

Sehun membungkuk dan memberi Xiumin ciuman hangat di kening . " Hyung , aku mencintaimu . Sangat, sangat mencintaimu . Jangan lupa itu, arraseo ? " Kata Sehun, suaranya agak gemetar . Dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak menangis di depan kekasihnya. Dia tidak ingin hari terakhir mereka bersama-sama dipenuhi dengan air mata dan kesedihan . Tidak, ia ingin Xiumin untuk pergi dengan bahagia. Kebahagiaannya Xiumin adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dan perlahan-lahan mendongak kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun . Xiumin mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya dengan senyum , sebelum Xiumin harus menghilang perlahan, menghilang tepat di depan mata Sehun . _Tidak_ Sehun menjerit . _Tidak!_ _Jangan pergi ! Hyung !_ Sehun seketika runtuh pada lututnya . Air mata mengalir dari matanya dan ia menjerit frustrasi ke udara kosong, dimana Xiumin sebelumnya berada .

_Aku juga mencintaimu , Sehun . Selamat tinggal._

Dia sudah pergi . Kim Minseok, sekarang sudah lenyap .

**A/N :** fic ini adalah versi indo nya ff Snowflake yang ak bikin di aff. **Thanks for reading and don't forget to Comment!**


End file.
